DiRT 4
DiRT 4 ''is the sixth installment in the DiRT series developed by Codemasters. It was announced on 26 January 2017 and was released 6 June 2017. The game features five locations: Australia, Spain, Michigan, Sweden and Wales as rally stages. It also introduces a new feature called "Your Stage" that procedurally generates rally stages based on settings and parameters chosen by the player. Like DiRT Rally, DiRT 4 is an official game of the FIA World Rallycross Championship, and features five tracks from the World RX calendar alongside official cars, classes and liveries. Career mode DiRT 4 features a career mode in which the player can gain sponsors to earn money. This money can be used to hire team members. For example, a mechanic can be hired to repair your car quicker. The player can compete in rally, rallycross and landrush racing, as well as historic racing. Winning prestigious championships in each discipline will earn worthy prizes (including free vehicles, rare liveries and high-class sponsorship). :''See also: DiRT 4/Career, DiRT 4/Disciplines Vehicles Locations Rally * Fitzroy, Australia * Tarragona, Spain * Värmland, Sweden * Michigan, USA * Powys, Wales Rallycross * Lydden Hill, England * Höljes, Sweden * Hell, Norway * Montalegre, Portugal * Lohéac, France Landrush * California, USA * Nevada, USA * Baja, Mexico Soundtrack # Sigma – Night Drive # Pretty Vicious – It Aint’ No Fun # FREAK – I Like to Smile When I’m Sad # The Amazons – Millions (The Party) # Grace Potter – Instigators # The Chemical Brothers – Go # Alex Maxwell – Drive (Monsieur Adi Remix) # Phantogram – You Don’t Get Me High Anymore # Barns Courtney – Fire # Jake Bugg – Gimme The Love # Disclosure – Magnets # Bastille – Pompeii # The Hives – Tick Tick Boom # Queens of the Stone Age – No One Knows # Fickle Friends – Brooklyn (GotSome Remix) # Youngr – Out of My System # Fangclub – Follow # Cora Waves – Fire That Burns # Wilkinson – Hypnotic # Kove & Joseph J. Jones – All Or Nothing # The Amazons – In My Mind # The Chemical Brothers – Wide Open # Wolfmother – Joker and The Thief # Chase and Status – Step Away # Cold War Kids – Love is Hysterical # Sigma – Find Me # Morgxn – Home # Johnossi – Air is Free # Offaiah – Trouble # The Pretty Reckless – Take Me Down # Earl St. Clair – Feeling Alive # Jacob Banks – Monster 2.0 # Alyss – T S I E R # Capital Cities – Vowels # The Struts – Put Your Hands Up # Grace Mitchell – Kids # Mother Mother – Free # Day Wave – Something Here # TCTS – Live For Something # Alex Clare – War Rages On # Dreamers – To The Fire # Hoobastank – My Turn # Royal Republic – Weekend-Man # Disclosure – F For You (Ft. Mary J. Blige) # Pretty Vicious – Blister Videos File:DiRT 4 The Announcement File:DiRT 4 - Introducing Your Stage UK File:DiRT 4 Gameplay trailer Be Fearless UK File:DiRT 4 Be Fearless Dev Diary UK File:The DiRT Show Live from Codemasters HQ! File:DiRT 4 World Rallycross Gameplay Trailer Be Fearless UK File:The DiRT Show Where The Magic Happens File:DiRT 4 30 second TV ad Be Fearless File:DiRT 4 Launch trailer Be Fearless UK File:DiRT 4 Accolades trailer